


Valentine's Day Extortion

by FandomSlash, TheoRaekenTumblr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Fucking, M/M, Mall Secruity Theo Raeken, Marking, Oral Sex, Shoplifter Stiles Stilinski, Skull Fucking, Woyote, cum as lube, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/pseuds/FandomSlash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRaekenTumblr/pseuds/TheoRaekenTumblr
Summary: Stiles is in a rush to replace a bottle of Lydia's perfume that he broke. It's Valentine's Day and she needs it for tonight. All Stiles has to do is buy a new bottle, what could possibly go wrong? This is Stiles we're talking about, a misunderstanding, and an election lead to Stiles getting the fuck of his life, and maybe something more.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 43
Collections: steoVday 2021





	Valentine's Day Extortion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColetheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/gifts), [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts), [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



Stiles had terrible luck. Stiles and Lydia had gone back to her place where he'd stumbled into her dresser, which sent the bottle tumbling off the dresser and onto the floor in pieces. He was rushing through the mall and smacked right into a brick wall or what he thought was one but turned out to be a security guard.

"Sorry, man, in a rush, I'll be more careful," Stiles spit out before meeting the eyes of the guy he ran into. Instant annoyance surfaced within Stiles as he recognized Theo. 

"Ugh, should have known it was you. You're always getting in my way," he grumbled. His eyes were then drawn to the plastic badge on Theo's very full chest. Stiles wondered if he wore his shirts extra tight just to show off his pecs. 

"You know, it's a federal crime to impersonate a law enforcement officer." 

"Well, then it's good that I'm not impersonating one,” Theo replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, Halloween was months ago, so what’s with the getup?"

"I work here, Stiles."

"Wha – you work here?"

"I've gotta show income somehow. It's not like I can file it under inheritance from steampunk doctor villains."

Stiles almost chuckled at that and then remembered he had to get to the store before it closed.

"Look at you, being a law-abiding citizen for once. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya."

Stiles made his way around the corner to the entrance of Saks. His eyes roamed around the entrance that looked completely different from the rest of the mall. Then he caught sight of the greeter, and some other shoppers all dressed in overwhelmingly expensive fashions. He looked down at his slightly too small band shirt and red skinny jeans that Lydia had gotten him and his dirty converse. Fuck ... he thought, but there was no time to change if he was going to make it back in time before the store closed. He stood up taller and walked his way in, ignoring the eyes glued to him. He didn't have to go far to reach the perfume counter, and he waited. The salesperson finished with someone else and then just disappeared.

"Hello, I need some help," Stiles called out.

"That much is obvious, but I'm not a miracle worker. What perfume are you looking for?"

Stiles almost jumped back in shock as he saw the perfume counter associate pop in from in between the shelves and decided to skip over the thinly veiled insult to get what he needed. 

"I'm looking for Loubikiss," and in just a few seconds, he had a box placed in front of him.

He was about to open his mouth before a woman approached the opposite counter. The attendant spun around and began helping the lady whose outfit looked like her purchase was sure to bring a larger commission. Stiles pulled out his phone and shot Lydia a picture of the box.

[Stiles] This the one?

[Lydia] Right perfume might be the wrong size. I can't remember the ounces. It should be the same size as your satchel's front pocket.

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the box, and put it up next to his bag's front pocket, and that's where it really went wrong.

"Sir, put that back. It's worth more than your life," shouted the sales associate.

"Oh, I wasn't - I just needed –

"Security has been called, I know what I saw."

"I was just trying to see if it was the right size."

"I should have known what you were up to the second you walked in here."

Stiles knew he didn't have time to waste with this asshole, so he turned to his left, ready to speed out the store when he hit a brick wall for the second time that day.

"Twice in one day, Stiles?" 

"Did it have to be you?"

Theo smirked at Stiles' reply until the moment was interrupted.

"I see you recognize this delinquent then. He was trying to steal this perfume while I was busy with another customer."

"Hey, I was not trying to steal it, I was – 

Stiles realized that his mouth was covered; Theo had managed to wrap his arm around him and covered his mouth with his forearm. Stiles struggled to move, frustrated again at being weaker than the supernaturals in his life.

"I'll take care of him," Theo grabbed the perfume with his other hand, "I'll be needing this for evidence."

He then began to walk while still holding his hand over Stiles' mouth. Stiles was so embarrassed. Theo was a bit shorter than him, and he had to almost crouch to keep up with him. As they exited the store, Theo removed his arm from around Stiles and grabbed him above the elbow. 

"What the hell are you doing,” Stiles demanded as he struggled to keep up with Theo.

"Not here."

Stiles looked around and saw people staring and reluctantly let himself be pulled along by Theo. They turned into a hallway that Stiles had never really noticed. Theo punched in a code at the door and pulled Stiles into a small office that was definitely also used for storage. Once the door closed behind him, Theo released his arm and made his way to his huge desk.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stiles asked.

"Have a seat," Theo replied as he motioned to the empty seat in front of his desk. If Stiles were a werewolf, he would have growled in frustration right then. He spun around and made to leave, but the door handle wouldn't turn. Stiles spun back around to meet Theo's sparkling eyes and that smirk that always bumped up his aggression a notch or two. 

‘“Theo! Unlock the fucking door,” Stiles ordered.

"Delinquents don't get to make demands, now have a seat."

Stiles stomped his way to the seat and sat down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm just doing my job, Stiles. Now you're just going to have to spend some time with me here," Theo replied as he smirked. He stood up and walked around his desk and stood right in front of Stiles, lean back against his desk. Theo lifted his eyebrow as if he was challenging him to make his next move.

"If you're apprehending me, you have to call law enforcement, or it's prison for you."

"Well, I was planning on calling the Sheriff, but then I thought with your dad's election going on. You probably don’t want me letting dispatch know that the Sheriff's son was caught shoplifting, would you?

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

There was something about Stiles when he was angry that just elated Theo. He was caught, and his eyes were murderous, and he looked like he was seconds away from pouncing. He could see Stile analyzing all of the variables in his head. 

Theo was taking a big chance because he knew Stiles could always best him when it came to strategy on the fly. Then there were the times that Stiles just surprised everyone with an utterly impulsive decision. Theo leaned back and lifted himself up onto his desk right in front of Stiles, reclining back and held himself up with his arms. Theo enjoyed how Stiles’ heart rate began to speed up at the sight.

Theo could see that Stiles was beyond distracted. He had many desirable qualities, and he knew how to put them on display to get his way. If Stiles thought this was all he had, well, Theo was going to show him what he'd been missing. Theo spread his thighs out, allowing his pants to stretch more, and put his throbbing dick on display before Stiles.

"That's what you want?" Stiles spit out as he tried to look anywhere else. Theo couldn't help but notice that his eyes were being drawn back to where Theo wanted them. 

"I told you I came back for you," Theo breathed out. He loved being the center of Stiles' attention, his sole focus. Just the thought had him jutting his hips up, desperate for attention and settling for the pressure of his pants trying to contain his dick. Theo's patience was thin. He wanted Stiles now. He'd wasted enough time on Scott when he got to Beacon Hills for the Dread Doctors, and now he was so close to getting what he really wanted for all these years.

Theo reached to grab his dick and moaned a bit. He squeezed it and palmed over his hard cock before going for his belt and undoing it.

"So, are you going to get to work?"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

"You're full of it," Stiles replied, eyes glued to Theo's dick. Stile had no idea how he held himself back. He'd always been obsessed with Theo, and while Stiles was constantly looking for the motive behind Theo's choice to stay in Beacon Hills, well, Stiles wasn't blind. Theo was fucking hot, and up till then, all he had were some glimpses and his imagination to get off on.

"And you're gonna be stuffed full of my dick," Theo said as he smirked at him. Theo’s face completely read as someone who knew they had already won.

"Don't pretend you haven't thought of it before, and don't act like you don't want it now," Theo mocked as he sniffed the air and took a long whiff. 

"I can always smell it on you."

Fuck it, Stiles thought as he moved forward, running his hands up Theo's legs. He could tell how badly Theo wanted this now that he was touching him. He let his hands travel up Theo's thighs while looking directly into his eyes and saw a flash of gold as he squeezed. That was the moment that Stiles knew he wasn't completely powerless. 

Stiles moved up his hands to grip Theo's waist and pulled him, slamming against his own crotch as he now stood between Theo's open legs. 

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

"Fu-," Theo exclaimed as his hard dick met Stiles' and then found his lips locked with Stiles'. It was like a battle kissing Stiles, both of them fighting for control. Stiles suddenly gave in when Theo pulled on Stiles' hair to expose his neck, he was so responsive, and even more so when Theo started dragging kisses down his neck. Theo could already see that he was leaving a mark, and he felt a rush of satisfaction. Theo was smug knowing that even if Stiles washed off his scent, this mark would still be on him for days. 

Theo gripped the back of Stiles' neck, their foreheads touched and their eyes were locked on each other. Stiles made for another kiss, but Theo gently guided Stiles lower.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

Stiles got the hint and on his way down Theo's jaw and then down his neck as he started to work on the buttons of Theo's uniform. Parrish always looked good in his, but Theo looked positively sinful. He was like a wolf in sheep's clothing, dressed to serve and protect, but underneath the uniform, he was a demon who would fill you with lust and consume you. Once he had the buttons undone, he pulled the shirt open, slipping it out of Theo's pants and down his arms.

This was better than he had dreamed of. Theo's pecs and abs were all begging for his attention. He didn't get much of a chance to look, though, because no matter how gently Theo was guiding him, he was persistent as fuck. 

Stiles made quick work of licking down Theo's chest, and when he sucked on his nipple, he felt Theo give a bit of a jump as Stiles twirled his tongue and nibbled the end. Stiles filed that away for next time.

Next time, Stiles thought, he was already planning another encounter. Theo hissed, and Stiles unlatched himself from his nipple before licking slow zig-zags down Theo's abs as he lowered himself onto his knees.

He felt as Theo shifted onto the end of the desk, and Stiles looked up into the hungry eyes of a wolf. A coyote? A woyote. Stiles chuckled at his own cleverness.

"Open them," Theo ordered.

Stiles' attention diverted back to Theo, and he slid his fingers down under the waist of Theo's pants and unbuttoned them. Stile noticed how silent the room was because of how loud the zipper was as he pulled it down. And that's when Theo's cock sprang forward into his face, a quiet smack across his forehead, and a streak of pre-cum down his cheek. 

He looked up and expected Theo to laugh, but what he saw floored him. Theo's pupils were blown, and his eyes glowed steadily, just the tiniest slivers of his iris visible. Stiles brought his hand to his cheek to wipe the pre-cum off his face. He heard a low growl as he wiped with two fingers, and it grew louder as he sucked them into his mouth. Stiles then licked his palm and grabbed the shaft of Theo's penis. He lowered his lips to the head and lapped at the pre-cum leaking out of Theo's cock.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

"Christ," Theo called out, and that's the moment when he felt Stiles dive down onto his thick cock and his lips met the fist that he had wrapped around the base. 

Stiles' mouth had always distracted Theo, but this was beyond anything he dreamed of. Looking into Stiles' watery eyes, his lips stretched around his throbbing cock filled him with such a primal urge. He grabbed onto the boy's hair and began to fuck himself into his mouth. 

After reaching a comfortable rhythm, he began tugging away the fist wrapped around the base of his cock. He wanted to see Stiles take it all. He knew his boy could do it. There was a bit of a struggle, Stiles glaring arrows up at Theo. He wasn’t surprised, Stiles was always challenging him. 

He tugged again, and with his other hand ran his finger across Stiles' lips. This was when he felt Stiles finally give in. Theo wasn't cruel, he wanted Stiles to enjoy this, but he also wanted him full of cock. Slowly his strokes became deeper before Stiles took it all. 

Theo quickly pulled off, and he could tell Stiles was pissed. This time he pushed at Theo's hips, holding him against his desk, and took control. Stiles was insatiable, and then before he knew it, Theo realized he was about to bust. He pulled Stiles off his cock and began pulling the boy up.

"Why'd you pull away?"

"You'll find out," Theo replied as he bent Stiles over his desk. One arm holding Stiles down and the other reaching around Stiles to unbutton his jeans. With the jeans now a bit loose, he pulled them down Stiles’ long legs to pool around his ankles. Then his hand went back to sliding over his throbbing dick before he shot his load. Ropes of hot cum shot in between Stiles' ass, pooling around his hole. Theo began working his cum into Stiles’ needy hole.

"That all you got Raeken, finished already?"

"Who said we're done? I'm a chimera, remember?"

"Oh fuck -"

Theo loved making the usually vocal boy lose his words. Theo had slipped his half-hard dick into Stiles' hole. With his previous load easing the way and his supernatural stamina kicking in, his dick began to harden even more than earlier. 

"Fuck, is it getting bigger?"

Theo kissed between Stiles' shoulder blades and ran his hands up his arms and then down his back to grip at his hips. He began a slow rhythm, he loosened Stiles up, and softly searched for his prostate. When Stiles let out an even louder moan and started pushing his ass back to meet his thrusts, he knew that Stiles was ready. Theo draped himself over Stiles' back and began driving his cock deep into his ass. There was no way he was going to be satisfied with a one-off. Theo knew he had to get Stiles to understand that this was more than extortion, more than just a fuck. 

"Fuck, I knew you'd be good. I've wanted you for so long. You kept me away. I couldn't help myself."

"What, me calling you out for every shady thing wasn’t enough to piss you off?"

"Of course, it pissed me off, but it made me want you even more. No one sees the world like you do. I didn't wanna work against you anymore. I -"

"I'm gonna cum," Stiles cried out. Theo pulled Stiles up by his hair and then pulled him close so that his back flat against his chest. He felt Stiles' ass grow tighter, and in hardly a second, ropes of cum flooded out of his cock. 

It only took Theo a few more pumps before he started cumming. Theo panted next to Stiles' ear and pulled his chin and kissed Stiles as Theo rode out his orgasm. He rolled his hips gently, making sure to drive in his load deeper until he was satisfied and pulled. Theo was unsteady on his legs as he lifted himself onto the huge desk to lay back on.

"Going to sleep already?" Stiles mocked even though Theo could hear that he was barely able to catch his breath. 

Theo tapped the desk next to him and picked up his head to look at Stiles. He could see the boy rolling his eyes and then lifting himself onto the desk and laying on his side. Theo wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled half onto himself, and scented him.

"I thought you joined us because you knew the Dread Doctors were losing to us?"

"Can we just enjoy the moment?"

"Why did you join us, Theo?"

"I couldn't let them hurt you," Theo replied into Stiles' neck. Just the reminder of losing him made Theo hold him a little tighter. Sending Donovan after Stiles had been planned, Theo had been there the whole time making sure Stiles was safe, ready to jump in if needed. Stiles had some luck. He got away, Donovan died, and that was when the Doctor's noticed him. When they started looking into nogitsune's again after Theo failed to kill Scott, that was the moment he made his choice. He loosened his hold and nuzzled his neck.

"So can I go now?"

This was what Theo had been afraid of earlier, Stiles just taking this as a one-off, but something was odd, Stiles' scent started to smell lonely as he sat up.

"Don't act like you didn't love it, the sounds you made."

"Might have to try it again," said Stiles as he sat up and then hopped off the desk and looked for his clothes. The boy stumbled because the jeans still pooled around his ankles. As he started pulling up his pants, Theo pulled out his regular clothes and jumped into a tank and some grey sweats. 

Stiles moved toward the door and pulled the handle. He heard Stiles inhale dramatically and he flipped around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Stiles looked confused until Theo waved the perfume box around. Stiles came and walked up to him, frustration already showing, and reached out for the package. Theo pulled it back a little and used that moment of shock to pull Stiles up against himself and gave him a deep kiss. Theo put the box into his hand and reluctantly pulled away.

"Oh, and Stiles?"

"What?"

"It's still Valentine's Day, so be ready for me to pick you up tonight at 8." 

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – 

Stiles heard the click of the door unlocking, he looked back after opening the door. There was a sheen of sweat on Theo and seeing him in that tank almost made him want to go back for more, but his phone buzzed and he took the hallway’s exit out to the parking lot. 

As Stiles was getting into his car, he almost laughed. Stiles had come to the mall for a perfume and ended up getting not only the perfume but great sex and a date for valentines to boot, maybe he should get accused of shoplifting more often.


End file.
